


That's my life, that's our life

by Hellzz



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Abby omega, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Lincoln (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Lexa (The 100), Angst, Bellamy is dick, Beta Luna, Cute, Doctor Abby Griffin, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Kane alpha, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Nyko beta, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Raven Reyes, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzz/pseuds/Hellzz
Summary: Clarke knows she shouldn't do this, but still she does and Lexa will not be happyFollow Clarke's and Lexa's path to happiness. Cute moments with their family ❤
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 50
Kudos: 351





	1. Clexa

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my FIRST story, I hope you guys like it. And I'm not a native English speaker, So I'm sorry that my English is bad. 🙂

Clarke walks towards where her mate will be, she knows it because always when Lexa is upset, she goes to their favorite place. She walks, and she knows she shouldn't but still she does. How she walks, thinking what one of ambassador, Luna, her friend, told her that some other ambassadors wants Lexa broke her bond and mate their omega, well just say that she understand why Lexa is upset. 

How she walks more in her gold wolf form, she thinks about Lexa, and how much she loves her, how she can't live without her and how she should live without her before.  
Thinking about the first time they met, and how she knew from first sight that Lexa have to be her mate and how she looked at Lexa face, she knew that Lexa thought the same. Her green eyes like forest, plump lips she wanted kissed so bad, her sharp but also subtle features and her beautiful hair.

At first Lexa always said "love is weakness" but after I showed her my gods boobs… Okay stop here Clarke, Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes at herself. She always know that Lexa loved her body and always watch, but after Clarke showed her how much she loves her, and how she knew Lexa loves Clarke the same, and that she can't be afraid, Lexa showed her feelings the best way and make love with her. 

Both scared that night lost they virginity. Lexa was so gentle and careful, she always asked if everything was all right, and Clarke loved her just more. That night they did not mate but that night was for them new start of something beautiful.  
And here they are a year and two months later, and mated.

Clarke stoped when she saw big black wolf before her. They stood on the rock and the setting sun in the sky.  
Clarke walks closer to Lexa but stop dead in her track when her blue eyes meet cold green eyes. Clarke knew it but still does it. 

She waited what Lexa will do, they just stare in each other eyes until Clarke hear Lexa's voice in her head. 

"Clarke" Lexa said in an authoritative tone.

Clarke wince because she know she is in trouble. 

"Clarke" Lexa said again.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Clarke played sweetly in Lexa's head. 

"Don't baby me Clarke, what are you doing here?" Lexa sound more calmy, but still with death stare. 

"I wanted to surprise you" Clarke lowered her head in shame "I know what was said in your meeting and I know you are upsed, I wanted to make you happy" Clarke said in tiny voice, head still lowered that she can't see Lexa's eyes softed, what she saw is two big paws before her, she knows Lexa walked to her. "Clarke, look at me" Lexa voice now soft but Clarke has head still down "Clarke, love, please" Lexa asked with smile and lovingly eyes, Clarke put head up and now she sees Lexa's eyes and relaxed.

Lexa walks little closer and puts their foreheads together. "I love you so much my love and you make me always happy and I'm always happy to see you" Lexa said with so much love with closed eyes "but you can't walk here, in these woods alone Clarke, when you know what ambassadors said, it's dangerous. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, our unborn pups or both. I would die that day Clarke" Lexa rubbed their foreheads before lick Clarkes cheek and put her forehead back "please promise me, that next time you will take with you warriors and Gustus, promise me" Lexa said with shaking voice as if she was crying.

Clarke take step back, so she can look in Lexa's eyes when she tell her " I promise you Lexa, I promise, and I'm so sorry that I maked you worry, please forgive me" Clarke said with shaking voice too. 

" I already did" Lexa said with smile, what looks like when she want attack her, Clarke laughed. 

"Come baby, let's watch sunset" Lexa waited for Clarke moves, and she did, how Clarke was close enough to Lexa, she rubbed her head and body under Lexa's jaw, Lexa chuckled.  
Now Clarke can feel how she is tired, that's why she walk to the edge of rock and lie down, soon followed by Lexa.  
Lexa poke with her wet muzzle Clarke's belly and after a second she receives kick in her annoying muzzle. 

Clarke and Lexa laughed and then they look at each other lovingly with "I love you". Lexa put her head on Clarkes belly and listen her three pups how they moves. They really can't wait for them, so they can hold them, teach them, love them and whispers sweet nothing. That's my life, that's our life Lexa thought.


	2. Hello pups!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, how are you?🙂  
> So I wrote next chapter, I do my best and hope you will like it 🙏 I want wrote one more :)  
> I wrote it on the phone, so I apologize for the mistakes.

Blood droped from Lexa’s mouth. Her eyes move from side to side, looking for another danger. Death bodies of Nia’s warrios and Bellamy Blake before her, blood droping from his human form. Lexa roared and snarls when she circles him.

„Today, you will die Blake, I always let you be bcz Clarke but today you will take your last breath“ said Lexa with another snarls

Blake just watch her before he says „no, no, Clarke is MINE, she is my mate! you manipulated her, raped her, bite her. She would never mate someone like you! „

„ look at you, you pathetic little boy. You are so weak, you are nothing agaist me. Why would she chooses you? before I knew Clarke you would beat her, then you would go around and glare at her. But not anymore, no more. You and Nia wanted to kill me and my mate when she will give soon life to our pups. And you will pay with your life just like Nia. Any last words?“

Bellamy tried attacke her, but he is not rival for Lexa. Lexa quick snap her jaw aroun his neck and she separated head from his body.

„What a dick“ lexa thought. Now when she can little relax, she feel her injures… She has bite on her right thigh and deep scratch on left hand, but still its nothing agaist twenty enemis and the best of.  
„Well now I can at last kill Nia, so Roan can take her place and finally we can have a peace“ Lexa smile at the thought.  
But soon is interrupted with her mates pain. They can feel when other mate is happy, upset or in pain. Lexa dosn’t knows, why Clarke is in pain so she run, run to her beautiful mate. Soon she is in Polis. When she arrived to her room, at bed is Clarke who breath hardly and is in sweat. Around bed is Abby and Nyko.

„Hey baby, just in time, our pups want to meet us.. where you have been so…“ Clarke stop when she saw the blood on Lexa.  
„Lex what happened to you?!“

Lexa who just stood and stared at Clarke, wake up from her trance. They kids will be here soon, she can’t belive it. Her beautiful omega is just perfect.  
„Don’t worry niron, I will tell you everything later and im just fine. Let me changeand i will be at your side in minute“ Lexa smiled and kissed her forehead when she moves to next room. She can't belive what happened, when she left Clarke, she was still sleeping, tired bcz her pregnancy. She was going for run, but then Bellamy and Nia’s warriors attacked her…

When she come back, she is in her human form, dressed and bound her injuries. She walk with little limp.

„Niron, i cant belive we will meet our pups in few minutes“ Lexa said excited. But the next thing she know is that Clarke has her t-shirt in her fist and glare at her with her blue eyes wolf form.  
„I kill you Lexa, where have you been?! Im here alone with so much pain. Never again I will be pregnant, you heart me?!“ Clarke grows

„Uh huh, she is pissed, but Im not angry at her, I know she dosn't mean it. She loved when she was pregnant and when I spoiled her. God, even angry she is beautiful, I’m lovesick pup, but I cant tell her, not that she did not knows“ so Lexa just smile and started purr and kiss her on her forehead and then rub her way to her neck and inhale. Clarke started purr too, but soon wince.

„Clarke, sweatheart you need to push, it's time“ Abby said.

And Clarke does what Abby said. She push and hold Lexas hand. Soon they hear cries.

„Beautiful alpha boy“ Abby said when she handle the pup to Lexa.

Lexa look at her son, tears run down her face, she can belive it. When she first saw Clarke she was at age 21 and Clarke 20. Now two years later, here they are. For first time she holds her son. Lexa kneel so she can show Clarke their baby boy.

„Look Clarke, our baby boy, oh god, he is so hansome. He has your eyes and nose and my hair and features. What will be his name Clarke?“

„Whad do you say about Aron“?

„Our little Aron, I like it. Hello Aron“ Lexa said with smile. Clarke wince again. Lexa handled Aron to Nyko so he can také care of him. Soon there are two cries babies.

„Girl, little omega girl, she is soo cute“ Abby melts

When Lexa holds their baby girl, what she sees is mini Clarke. Same eyes, color hair and features. She is so perfect.  
„Look Clarke, she is mini you, oh god help me if she will has your stubbornness“ Lexa tease.

„Rude“! Clarke said but smile. „So what we will call her Lex“?

„Ayla“? At that the little girl stop cry

„Well I think she likes it, little Ayla“ Clarke said lovingly

The last one is alpha boy and he look just like Lexa he did not cry, he just look and waiting, he looks so serious just like Lexa when she is in her commander mode..

„Clarke, it's your turn, what we will call him?

Clarke little thinks but then „Joel, I like Joel“.

„Joel is beautiful name“

When everyone left, Lexa lie down next to Clarke, Clarke breast feed Aron and Ayla, Lexa hold Joel. Clarke turn her head at her and looks at Lexa just lovingly like Lexa at her.

„Thank you Lexa, for everything, for loving me, care about me, treat me well for our new family“ clarke said with tears. Lexa lean forward kiss the tears away.

„I should be the one to thank you Clarke, thanks you there will be no more killing, well except Nia. You showed me, the right way, what love is and that I can be happy. Im first commander who has pups and mate, and just thanks to you. I love you so much and I cant wait for our next pups“ Lexa end this with wink.

„Yeah we will talk about it. I love you too my love, very much. I cant wait for our nexr adventures with our new family."

"Me too"

Well thats our life now, thought Lexa when she look at her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know, what you think about it!  
> Have a good days!


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So here is another chapter! :) Hope you will like it, it's sweet chapter.  
> As always, please let me know what you think :)

„Ok that’s all, thank you all for coming“ Clarke said from the throne after dissolving the meeting with ambassadors. She still sitting when everyone left. She can’t believe in her life. It’s almost year when she gave births hers three pups. 

After Lexa told her, what Bellamy did, the next day after birth, she told Lexa that she gave him easy death. She would let him die by cuts. Just like Nia. Nia paid for her betrayal like the others who stood up for her. There was small war, but nothing horrible. The enemies knew they had no chance, but at least they tried. What to expect Lexa is strongest alpha and extremely protective since the pups were born, there were deaths and Clarke was worried, but at the end Lexa come home. 

Now seven months is peace. Of course there is always something like Nia followers, bandits or some inconsistencies between clans. Roan is good king trying to establish peace among his people because there is still some people who don’t believe in him. But everything is fine. 

Now when Heda has her pups there is no need for conclave. Nightbloods are free do what they want. Some moved back to their family but often visit Lexa and some stay here in Polis and their family moved here, just like Aden and his mother and father with his little sister. Lexa always loved Aden the most, she loves everyone Nightbloods but Aden always was something like younger brother to her. And Aden see Lexa just like that, older sister. So he is often around and still train with Lexa. He loves plays with the pups and sometimes he take with him his sister. Clarke don’t minds, she loves him just like Lexa. 

Clarke smiled to herself and stood up ready to leave the room. She almost scream when she opens the door and there stood Luna. 

"Luna! You give me almost heart attack“ Clarke said little upset. 

„sorry Clarke“ Luna laugh. 

„What are you doing here? Your ambassador already left“ 

„I come to visit you, Lexa and your little ones of course. And give you a gifts. Our scouts found a bunker, and there were a lot of books in it. A lot about philosophy, plants, animals. But also very useful like how to make things or books for a pups. I brought you a couple of books and toys for the pups when they will has one year“ 

„That‘s very sweet of you Luna, thank you so much“ 

„No problem, can I go with you and give to them? And we can talk, I didn’t see you so long“ Luna pouted 

„Luna, we saw each other three weeks ago“ Clarke point 

„Yeah yeah, whatever. Can we go“? 

„Sure, let’s go“ 

When they arrived to the door from Clarke's and Lexa’s room, there was silence. 

„ok I think the pups sleep, when they are awake, there is never such a silence“ Clarke whispers 

„Never mind Clarke, I'm here for three days, so can I come tomorrow“? 

„You don’t have to ask Luna“ 

„Ok, then tomorrow. Give the pups kiss from me and say hello to Lexa. See you Clarke“ 

„Bye Luna, tomorrow“ 

When Clarke open the door, she melts in the place, the sight before her is just to cute and sweet. Before her is sleeping Lexa on the couch just in underwear and on her chest is Ayla and Joel. Lexa has protective hands around them and on the ground are pillows. On her stomach is Aron. They sleep peacefully and looks adorable. Clarke moves slowly to table, doesn't want to wake them and began to draw this moment. 

Lexa wake up, when she feel movements on her body, she opened her eyes, slowly blinked to adjust to the light. When she looked down to her body she see three pairs of eyes look at her and three smiles. 

„well hello there my sweet ones“ Lexa smile with so much love in her eyes. 

The pups started to chatter and laugh. Happy to hear their nomon, they moved to her face but Aron kick with his leg just the wrong part and Lexa almost howl with pain.  
„Uhhhh be careful Aron or you will not have more siblings“ Lexa said lightly. She moved them so they are in her face, yet she did not catch glimpse of Clarke watching them. The pups tried to grab Lexa’s lips so she kissed their hans before playfully nips and growl. She can help herself but laugh hard at the wide eyes of her pups before Joel smacked her right in the face, and again and again. 

„Okay, stop. I know I deserved that but please be merciful. I know who will be the next commander“ 

Joel just look at Lexa with boring face, not found it funny at all. This time Clarke have to laugh, startled Lexa and the pups. 

„I’m sorry my dearest, you looks soooo cute together“ Clarke said when she shift next to them, in hands food for the pups. Just as much the pups were happy to see their Nomon, they are just as happy see their mommy or the food. Clarke pick first Ayla to feed her when she sits next to the couch. 

„Hello my love, how long are you here?“ Lexa asked with pout wants Clarke to kiss her and Clarke did.

„Well not so long probably two hours“ Clarke said when she feed Ayla with smashed fruits. 

Lexa hum when she sits up, Joel and Aron in her hands. She can help herself but buryes her nose in their necks and inhale the smell of herself, their mommy and their scent too. It's so reassuring. Because it's ticking they start to laughing and Lexa smile playfully bite their tummies, which made them laugh more. Clarke smile listening how her mate and the pups play. When Clarke feed them all, they lies on the floor with the pups around them. 

„Thank you Clarke“ Lexa said suddenly. 

„Hm, why“? 

„Thanks to you, I have life I never imagined. For seven months I had not my war paint“ 

„Well that shame… I love your war paint… It did things to me, you know…“ Clarke wiggling her eyebrows 

„Oh really?" Lexa sked when she moved to her side, look at Clarke, rests her head on her hand and the other slowly move between Clarke’s breast. 

„LEXA! Not in front of the pups!“ Clarke scream and smack Lexa’s hand and look around how the pups plays. 

„C’mon Clarke, they playing, they don’t know what we are doing. And my rut and your heat coming. What after when your mom take them and we will be alone I will give you little show with my paint war mask hmm?“ Lexa nibling Clarke’s earlobe  
Clarke’s breath hitch and she rapidly nod her head but then again smack Lexa’s hand which squeeze her breast. 

„Yes but now stop it“ Clarke said when she can feel her arousal. 

Lexa have to laugh how embarrassed Clarke is. But kiss her pouty lips. 

All day they just relax, read books, go out and play with the pups. Next day they meet Luna, who gave the pups a gifts. Boys got cars and Ayla got doll with moving parts made of wood (they found it in one of the books, how to make it) and some books for the pups and coloring books. The most excited was of course Lexa, who crashed with cars, read the books and even paints some coloring books. She is like one big puppy and Clarke loves her so much. 

Now four months later Clarke and Lexa lies in bed, cuddling and purrs. Abby and Kane soon arrive with the pups from their trip. Three months ago Clarke and Lexa had their heat and rut, it was a little wild and they needed a new bed. Let's say Clarke really loved her war paint. Two months ago the pups had one year it was a big celebration and they received a lot of gifts. Soon they will shift and their parents can’t wait. Now they can say some words. First was of course Mommy because Lexa teach them, then it was Nomon. They are happy. 

There is knocking on their door and before Lexa can do something Clarke said „Come in“. When Abby and Kane walks in they are affected by protective hormones in full force. It has no effect at the pups because they are her blood. Clarke can feel that her mate is upset but doesn’t know why, Lexa know Abby and Kane very well, they often babysit when they want little time for themself. But soon Lexa’s eyes changed color in bright green and bare her fangs. Lexa sees Abby and Kane as a danger. But soon Lexa stops, feels soothing hormones from Clarke. She whines and buryes her nose in her throat and inhale. 

What Clarke notices is where Lexa's hand lies… On her belly… Clarke’s eyes widen when she knows what‘s going on. Soon Lexa moves with her nose down to her belly and inhale there, tears run down her face just like everyone's in the room. She soon puts her ear to Clarkes belly and listens. There is a minute of silence before a smile appears on Lexa's face. 

„Well hello there my loves“ Lexa said when she looks down with so much love and kiss her on her belly. 

„Lexa really? We have another pup?“ 

„Pups Clarke“ 

„Oh my, how much?“ 

„I can hear two heartbeats“ 

„I can’t believe, we have another ones. I can’t tell how much happy I am . I love you so much Lexa, come here and give me kiss“ And Lexa did, once, twice and three times.  
Abby and Kane has their tears. They give the couple their the pups said congratulations and leave the room with „see you tomorrow to celebrate“. 

„Did you hear that? You will have more siblings“ said Clarke and give them kiss on the head. As if they understood they began to clap their hands and laugh.  
Lexa took them one by one and began to throw them into the air so she could catch them. They laugh and scream, love what her Nomon do. 

So this is my life, Clarke thinks when she looks at her mate and the pups.


	4. Happy moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends, here we are again. 🙂 as always I hope you like it :) I really like this chapter, Clexa deserve better and happy family ❤

Lexa lying on the ground in her wolf form, she can feels sharp teeth on her neck and on the back leg, the growl is heard. Lexa is tired, very very tired, she wants to close her eyes but she can’t, she has to stays awake.

„So that‘s my life now? From big, bad Heda to this? At last I have peace“ Lexa thinks. She still can feels the sharp teeths how they bite harder and how they tear her skin. But she is too tired to do something.

„Maybe I should leave it, just close my eyes and let the darkness engulf me. Yeah that’s it, I will close my eyes now“ she thinks.

Lexa almost closes her eyes when she feels real pain in her tail. At that moment she fired at all four paws and turned to her tail, just to see Aron hanging by her strong tail. Ayla on her neck and Joel on her leg.

Lexa hears Clarke’s laugh next to her. Lexa with shocked expression says 

„Aron let go of my tail, it's not for playing“ 

„No, fight me nomon“

„So fight you say hmm? Well as you wish“ with chuckle Lexa waggling her tail, after some time Aron fells to the ground, still without strength in his jaw.

„That’s not fair nomon, you are bigger and stronger“ Aron said after he shaked his head from the fall.

„That’s I am“ Lexa said with smile when with her muzzle lifted Aron in the air just drop him in the stream.

„Nomoooon“

Lexa laugh „go to your mommy, she will clean you“ then Lexa looked at her others two pups „and you two what“? Lexa eyebrows raised

„Catch us nomon“! Ayla said after let go of Lexa with Joel and ran from their nomon.

Lexa waited a while before she jumps and landed before them, then she pokes them with her muzzle until they falls on their ass, laughing hard how she tickles their tummies. She love them so much. After she stop they said their nomon how they love her and starts licking her cheeks and she did the same. 

„Let’s go, I need to clean you with mommy“ she said splashing water on them.

„Nomoooon“ they run to Clarke.

Lexa look at her yet little family. Clarke is heavy pregnant, soon she will give birth. Joel looks just like Lexa, green eyes and black fur, even when he is not first born, he will be the next heda, he want to know everything about to be heda, he even want to learn fight, but still he is too young. Ayla is just like Clarke, blue eyes and her fur is golden. She loves to draw and paint, help others pups. And Aron? Well Aron is perfect mix of Clarke and Lexa. His eyes little changed, now he has blue with green. His fur is also perfect mix of black-gold. And so far he is the biggest troublemaker. He doesn‘t know fear. But they take care of each other. Lexa and Clarke loves them so much, they are their pride.

„Nomon can you clean me please?“ Joel said

„Sure come here“ Lexa lie down next to Clarke and lick her cheek before she begin clean Joel and then Ayla. Then the pups run around.

„Clarke, why they have so sharp teeths? It really hurts, my poor tail“ Lexa pout

„Oh hush you big baby, like you don’t have sharp teeths“ Clarke chuckled

„I’m not baby“

„Yeah, sure, you big bad baby wolf“

„Claarkee“ Lexa whined.

„Sorry sorry my love“ Clarke licked her cheek before she rubs her head with Lexa’s. Then she added „we have our peace Lexa, you did it.“ 

„WE did it, I would never did it without you my love. I love you Clarke and I love you my little ones“ Lexa said when she lick Clarkes belly and listen how their pups moves. 

„And what about us nomoooon?, yeah!“ The pups shouted

„I love you too sure, my first borns“

„And you mommy?“

„I love you sweethearts“

„we love you too mommy and nomon“ they shout before they begin plays again.

„Clarke, I can’t wait for more of these fluffy balls“

„Me too , my back hurts, I hope they will be born soon“ 

„Yeah, sure I talked about these little ones…“ Lexa said with smile and sparkle in the eyes

Clarke looked at her curiously „Lexaaa“?

„Yes Clarke“?

„I hope you know, their are the last ones right“?

„Of course dear“ still sparkle in the eyes and smile

„Lexa“!

„What Clarke“?

„I hope you don’t think about more…“

„Oh comon Clarke, they are happines, it’s amazing watch them to grow, learn them, hear their first words. Don't deny that you don't like these things. I always wanted big family, with a lot of grandchildren and just leave this world happy. And now I have you, our three first borns, next two on a way and we are soo young“ said Lexa with a dreamy eyes and big smile on her lips.

Clarke really can’t deny it, she loves these things as much as Lexa. And she also wanted big family and now with Lexa by her side…

„Yeah you would not be the one said these things when you would be the one pop them out…“ Clarke rolled her eyes

„ I know, and that‘s why I love you soo much and more my omega“ Lexa looked at her with love in her eyes.

„We will talk about it later. I really need pause after these two, my body need heal and I want enjoy some sleep“

„Of course my love, we have a lot of time“ Lexa licked her. 

Five months later  
Today has the pups Aron, Ayla and Joel two years. Thanks Raven they know what day, month and year is. Even time.. Aron, Joel and Ayla has birthday in November 20. Little beta boy Riley and omega girl Erin were born in August 13. Riley is more Clarke than Lexa, he has blue eyes and blonde hair. But Erin, Erin has one eye blue and the other green. Her hair is brown. She has really beautiful eyes. And they are joy, just like her firstborn.

Clarke and Lexa peacefully sleep when…

„Nomon“

„Mommy“

„Nomon“

„Mommy, mommy“

„Noomon wake up“

„Wake up“!

„I'm taking it back, I don't want any more kids Clarke, if I think about it, I'll probably run“ Lexa said sleepy

„No, if I run away sooner“ Clarke told when she yawned

„Nooomooon“

„Mooommyyyy“

„Okay, okay we are awake. What's happening“? Lexa said when she and Clarke sits up

„the sky is falling“!!! The triplets screaming

„What“?! Lexa hurries to the window just to see everything covered in snow. She starts laughing a lot.

„It’s snow Clarke“ Clarke starts laughing too

They look at each other and their parents confused. Clarke explained to them what snow is and what fun it is. Pups wants to go out immediately to play. Lexa said they were going, after they dress warmly.

Clarke puts Riley and Erin in the stroller ( another brilliant creation of Raven). They play war with snowballs outside. Other children from the city joined, even some adults. Then the pups persuade Lexa to shift into their wolf form.

Clarke says it's not a good idea that they're wet and they should go home, otherwise they'll catch a cold. The next day all four have the flu and Clarke takes care of them, not that it bothers her. She will always take care of her loved ones. But their birthday party has to wait.

After four years  
„Lexa, I’m ready“ Clarke said, when they are in bed and tied with Lexa’s knot. First day of their heat and rut.

„For what“? Lexa asks confused. She can feel Clarke smiling on her neck.

„Think“

Lexa thought for a moment, but… She pulls away a little to look into Clarke's face with big smile.

„Really Clarke“?! Lexa ask with high pitched voice

„Yeah baby! Ayla, Aron and Joel are already 6 years. Riley and Erin 4 years. I really miss all the things that bring pregnancy and take care of a little puppy.“

„Love I’m so happy, I can’t wait for this journey with you again!“ lexa kisses Clarke’s face.

„Me too baby, me too“

The next days was with so much love.

Four months later  
They have lazy day, just lying in bed. The pups are around the room and playing. Lexa watches them with her head resting on Clarke belly. Then she smiles.

„Four Clarke“

„Hm what four baby“

„Four“

„What fo… oh four?!!! Lexa I will kill you“!! Clarke scream, draw attention to yourself

„Mommy what's happening“? Ask Erin

„Nothing my daughter, you just will have more siblings“ said Lexa with happines

„Really“? all their pups asks excited 

„Yeah really“ Clarke smile when she rub with one hand her belly and with the other Lexa’s head

„How much“? Aron asks

„Four“ Clarke and Lexa said at the same time.

Cheers rang out in the room and loud „yeay“

Everyone was lying in bed talking what names to give to the youngest. They are happy with their life.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!  
> So here we are, last chapter! I want to thank you for your comments and kudos! I really appreciate it❤

Lexa sitting with her two sons in her arms in the middle of the night. Noah and Theo. Clarke sitting next to her and breastfeed Rose and Daisy.

Noah is beta, he looks just like Clarke’s dad Jake, Abby and Clarke told . Theo is just like Clarke. Rose is beta and Daisy omega looks like Lexa.  
Lexa is very happy that all her pups were nice. And most of the night they sleeps. 

„So at age 30, I have my beautiful omega mate, we have our peace and I have beutiful nine pups. I can’t be more happy! And my best friend Anya with Raven has five pups, just like Lincoln and Octavia. It's the life everyone wanted.“ Lexa thought

„Baby can you give me the boys and put the girls to bed please?“ Clarke whispered

„Of course baby, for you everything“ Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek before she take the girls to their bed. Lexa sniff their scent and purr, they are so perfect, just like the rest of her pups.

After she puts them to the bed, she goes to check the other pups. She arrived to the boys room.  
Joel and Aron, they are 7 years old. Joel will be really the next Heda, and Lexa is very proud like for the others. He already know everything and his training will starts soon. He is still very young but he know what he want already. Aron now shows interest in Fleimkepa, so he give Titus a lot of questions but we will see if it will remain. And Riley, five year old. well he most of the time stay with Lexa and Clarke, he is very quiet and peaceful.

Next stop is girls room. Ayla is… Clarke.. she looks like Clarke and she loves what Clarke loves. You often find her in medical tent with her grandma Abby. Abby teaches her simple things like how to sow, treat a wound or first aid. She loves everything of medicine. Erin? Her most favorite person is her aunt Raven, and she loves her more when she do something boom. It's a little scary but she loves it, and I won't stop her neither Clarke. 

She give them a kiss on the forehead, like she did to the boys and goes back to her room, just to find Clarke sleeping in their bed. She lies down next to her, kiss her forehead and and whispered „I love you“. Ten seconds later she hears „I love you too“

7 years later  
Lexa and Clarke agreed that they try one last time. There is two heartbeats and the last. They love their life. All their nine pups they get along great, help eachother, teach eachother. Lexa trains them, becouse you never know when the enemy will show up and it is better to be ready than sorry. 

At age 14 years old, Lexa promised Joel that at the age of 20, she will give to him the sign of Heda and chip then she will resigns. And Aron will be the new Fleimkepa. Ayla is already doctor. 

Erin will be mechanic just like her aunt and Riley takes care of animals. He is really very quiet unlike his twin. But at the same time he is really wise. 

The quadruplets – Noah and Rose often go with aunt Luna, learn about the sea, fishing, diving and herbs. Theo wants to be mechanic just like his older sister. Daisy don‘t know yet.

Kristián beta boy and Nela beta girl was born.

8 Years later  
Lexa is now 45 years old, Clarke is one year younger and this is their probably last rut and heat, they always enjoyed the sex. And this is not the last time they have it just last chance have pups. 

Clarke looks down at a mug she holds in her hand with herbs so she can't has the pups.

„Clarke, is everything ok?“ Lexa ask from the bed

„Yeah everything is fine baby“ Clarke said when she wants to drink from a mug. But then she stops

„Lexa what if we experienced this journey for the last time? We have last chance to put probably one last pup to our family. What do you say?“

„Clarke are you sure? it may already be dangerous for you“ Lexa said as she leaned on her elbows so she could look better at Clarke. 

„I’m sure, I talked with my wolf and she agreed, that she want one more to the family“ Clarke know that in this age she will has probably only one pup.

Lexa‘s wolf howl with happines. Lexa shot out of bed, she took the mug from Clarke and spilled it. And kissed until they were out of breath.

For 2 Years, 2 years Lexa is not Heda, Joel taked the sign and chip from her, and he is doing great job. She can't be more proud of her pups. 

Aron, Ayla and Joel has beautiful mates. Lexa almost killed Aylas mate Dereck, alpha boy. She was so protective of her „little“ girl. Everyone knew it. But after Aron and Joel assured her that he is good and she met him in person, she gave them her blessings just like the rest with Clarke.

„come my omega I have the strength yet at a couple of rounds“ Lexa said when she led her to the bed, and Clarke laughter soon change to moans.

Of course Lexa is Lexa, the strongest and biggest alpha so her semen… They waiting the last three pups… This pregnancy is the worst, Clarke is tired, her body hurts but Lexa is always with her just like her pups.

Richard, alpha boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Hana alpha girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and Michal omega boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Richard and Michal looks the same.

Afther these pups Lexas rut and Clarkes heat never came again.

20 years later  
At age 66 years old Lexa sits with her beautiful omega at the table with their fourteen pups and their families. She looks around with a smile on her lips.

Aron, Ayla and Joel are 43 years old. They have 8,8,9 pups. Joel soon will give his Heda sign and chip his daughter just as Aron his son Fleimkepa. Ayla is still doctor just like half of her pups.

Erin and Riley are 40 years old. Erin has five pups and Riley six. Erin still work with her aunt and Riley breeding various animals. 

Noah, Rose, Theo and Daisy are 36 years old. Noah and Rose lives on a boat with their mates but I often visits. They has 7 pups. Theo has five pups and works with his sister and aunt Raven. Daisy teach small pups, basic things. She is a so-called teacher. She has 8 pups.

Nela and Kristián are 28 years old. Nela has three pups and Kristián four. They have a garden with fruit trees, shrubs, vegetables and herbs.

Richard, Hana and Michal, the last ones. At age 20 they have mates and Hana is pregnant already. They owne shop with vegetables and fruits from Nela and Kristián.

Lexa looks around at her sons, daughters and grandchildren and can't believe how lucky she is.  
„Thank you“ she said. Every conversation fell silent and everyone looked at her.

„I have to thank everyone but especially my beautiful mate. Who gave me this happy big family. The girl who fell from the sky and brought stars to the ground. The girl who taught me that blood doesn't have to have blood and gave me peace. If someone had said 46 years ago that I would have mate and fourteen pups and a lot of grandchildren, I would laugh in his face and have him killed for his audacity. I thought that I will die before my 25 birthday. But now here I am, with all of you and I can’t be more happy. I’m happy that that’s my life, that’our life. I love you all, so much!.“ Lexa said it with tears on her cheeks just like everyone else in the room. 

„And we thank you and love you my love“ Clarke said when she kissed Lexas lips.

„Yeah we love you too nomon and mommy“

„We love you“ 

„Yeah“

„Nomon and mommy are the best“

„We thank you for amazing life in peace“ 

„ I love you grandmothers“

„I wowe yo“ 

„Nomon you makes us cry“

The pups and grandchildren were screaming around the room. Then they all stood and went to embrace their Nomon, mommy and grandmothers and kiss their cheeks. 

„Well, I'm not dying, I'm expecting you all out at a couple of rounds in a battle circle. I will show you who is the best, big alpha ex Heda“ everyone laughed and agreed.

Lexa looked at Clarke with love in her eyes just like Clarke.  
„Thank you my love, that’s was beautiful“ Clarke said when she again kissed Lexa

„No, you are beautiful my omega and so sexy“ Lexa said when she wiggled her eyebrows

Clarke laughed as she hit her shoulder, Lexa then joined

„I love you Clarke“

„I love you Lexa“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you again!❤
> 
> for interest: Michal is my older brother, Hana is my older sister and Richard is my younger brother. I have one more older brother Vladimír. So I have four siblings. That's why I love big family 🙂
> 
> Kristián and Nela are kids of Michal 🤗

**Author's Note:**

> so how is it? I would really love read your thoughts :)


End file.
